


Switch role

by Kimtiny



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, modern au?, they're boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimtiny/pseuds/Kimtiny
Summary: Maxwell goes home exhausted. It's just sex.





	Switch role

Maxwell went home exhausted. He was glad to finally live with his boyfriend.   
Their apartment wasn’t big, but it was comfortable. He smiled as he entered the home.

“Welcome home.” Wilson smiled and went out the bedroom.

Maxwell kissed his cheek and took off his coat.

“You will never believe what shit my coworker did today.”

Wilson chuckled and led his boyfriend on the couch, he listened to him talking while tracing circles on his tight. Maxwell talked to him, not caring about Wilson often kissing at his hand or neck.   
He asked a question and at the lack of answer from his mate, he finally looked at him.

“You didn’t listen, did you?” He smirked

“No, but I love your voice.” Wilson replied smugly. 

Maxwell left room for Wilson to nib at his skin. This young man was hungry. Wilson kissed at Maxwell’s neck then jaw, opening his shirt slowly.   
Maxwell laid down by Wilson’s movement, it was new. Usually, Wilson wasn’t acting like that. Maxwell blushed embarrassed at the thoughts he got on that moment. His boyfriend was kissing at his skin gently and brushing his fingers around the taller man’s hips.   
Maxwell wanted it, but he didn’t know how to ask it properly.

“W-Wilson…” He whispered as the man was licking his jaw on the side.

He did not need to make an ask. His small boyfriend was already positioning his hips over Maxwell’s, the man went crimson when he noticed the huge bulb pressing on him. Wilson’s face was hiding in his neck, his hands grabbing Maxwell’s wrist to pin him on the couch. It wasn’t violent, it wasn’t to keep him in place. Maxwell wasn’t about to pull away, but he liked this position.  
Wilson pushed his hips down. A vague of heat flowed up Maxwell’s body. He started moving, slowly, carefully. Maxwell pulled his hands away to hug the man on him. Wilson’s grabbed the fabric of the couch.   
Both of them started moving, trusting on each other, groaning. Wilson’s bit down Maxwell’s neck; the taller man groaned and pulled away.  
Wilson sat down and took off his shirt, his chest was what Maxwell loved the most about his body. Wilson’s was small and petite, shirt on he seemed weak but he was in fact way stronger than Maxwell. His chest was hairy and big, the tall man let himself put his hand on it.  
He pet his lover’s chest while Wilson was unbuttoning both their pants. He positioned back quickly to continue jerking them both. Maxwell grabbed his hand before he touch anything.

“Wait I-“ 

Wilson looked at him confused. He pulled away as Maxwell took off his pants and socks. The tall man took a bottle of lube and gave it to Wilson.

“Oh, would you like to do me?” Wilson’s eye shinned.

“A-Actually, I thought y-you could-“ He did not finish his sentence. Way too much ashamed.

Wilson smirked and said an ‘of course’. He gently made Maxwell lay down as he lubed his fingers. He sprayed his boyfriend’s legs gently and pushed one finger in.   
Maxwell did not feel anything; Wilson’s lone finger was trying to move without a lot of success. Wilson pushed a second finger and searched into Maxwell. The tall man soon let out a strangled moan when he felt Wilson’s finger pushing right on his prostate. He sprayed his legs more and it was the signal for Wilson to move an other finger it.  
Wilson blushed madly at Maxwell’s little whimpers. The taller man was always trying to hide his moans because of Wilson not making a lot of noises. Wilson soon pushed hard in Maxwell, his three fingers ramming on his prostate.   
Maxwell finally let out a loud moan. Wilson smirked and stopped; his boyfriend let out a whimper when he pulled his fingers away. Maxwell looked into Wilson’s eyes. The smaller man lubed himself up and positioned to Maxwell’s entrance. 

“Stop looking at m-me!” Maxwell said.

“And where do you want me to look at?” Wilson smiled.

Maxwell used his large hand to hide Wilson’s eyes. He grabbed his tie and attached it around Wilson’s face.

“Hey, honey!” Wilson said surprised.

“You imagine only-“ Maxwell said not wanting Wilson to watch him.

“But I won’t cum easily.” Wilson said begging.

“Good.” Maxwell said down again.

Wilson frowned and pet Maxwell’s tight to grab them and spray them up to Maxwell’s chest. He used two fingers to open his boyfriend’s hole. Maxwell panted and gasped as Wilson entered in him. He entered half of his dick in, and let time to Maxwell to get used to it.   
Soon he pulled out then in again.

“You’re so tight.” Wilson quietly moaned 

Maxwell moaned and squeezed his ass around Wilson. His boyfriend had a bigger side than him even if he was smaller, this was big, really big inside Maxwell. But Gosh, it felt good.   
Wilson trusted faster and deeper. Each centimeters he was trusting on, more Maxwell became loud. Soon, Wilson slapped one time inside Maxwell and stopped.

“Wh-Why did you stop?” Maxwell panted.

“I thought I hurt you…” Wilson replied.

“Do it again!” Maxwell ordered and pulled Wilson in a kiss.

The kiss didn’t last long. They were both panting heavily as Wilson was slapping into Maxwell.   
Maxwell smiled being close of cumming. Wilson took the tie away and looked at him. Maxwell was crimson, his eyes closed and his mouth leaving his noises and panting. Wilson felt himself come inside Maxwell and let out a quiet moan.   
Maxwell opened his eyes, the feeling of being filled was fabulous to him. He knew Wilson wasn’t a big fan out this; but he loved it more than he loved anything else that happened today. He left a loud moan as he came too, looking right into Wilson’s eyes.  
They looked at each other, panting but relaxed. Maxwell grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and pinned them above his head. He turned on his belly and lifted his hips up.

“Maxwell?” Wilson asked confused.

“Are you waiting an invitation, Higgsbury?” He harshly asked.

Wilson positioned above Maxwell’s back and moved again. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed, but Maxwell wasn’t usually into this submissive role, so he rather profits of it.  
He moved his hips fast and rough, maybe too rough. Wilson slowed down being worried to hurt his lover. He gently pet Maxwell’s back and kissed his shoulder.   
But something was wrong. He pulled away and laid Maxwell on his back. The older man was sleeping.  
Wilson groaned a laugh and dressed Maxwell in pajamas and held him to bed.


End file.
